


Never give up the Ghost

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I loved writting this, I should have add cats!, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by LusciousWhiteFlame awesome work, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Or yes if you see it that way, Should I put that in Mature, Weird Fluff, reverse au, this is kinda creepy, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: A bit after the Android Revolution, Nines Reed must face the death of his former partner, the GV900. Well... they never said to him which path he'd take to face it./ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame soooo awesome work <3





	Never give up the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> First, this work is inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome drawing (this one exactly => https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/178477171709/reverse-au-bad-ending-route-detective-nines) I love sooooo much their works and having their agreement to write a fic about one of their drawing was such a honor!
> 
> (Never worked from a drawing made by someone so if I made any mistake to credit, I'm so sorry?)
> 
> Secondly, english isn't my native language so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Have fun! (and please, cover LusciousWhiteFlame with love <3 )

 

The end of the Android’s revolution had been weird, unnerving. A bit after that heterochromia’s  Android had lead the Deviant to their freedom, the town started to change. Slowly. Like every big change in a world, the tense were big. Too big and for the police task, it was hard to have free time. Indeed, each time Connor started to fall asleep after a long soring day, his phone would always ring and he would be the first clothes he could find before coming to the precinct and there… There the Party started! He never knew for what he was called and if he’d be for Android or Human. Sometimes, he went to people covered by blood, the color didn’t matter.

The neat guy always with a bright smile had started to change a bit due to the lack of sleep and the fact now you could see him moving around the precinct with shirt going out of his pullover. But Connor felt himself in a good shape, to be honest. Because it was nothing compared to his baby brother. He was really worry for him…

He never saw him at night. When it was daytime, his brother didn’t look well… Which surprised him a lot. Nines was doing his work, really well as always, but didn’t talk to the others… Well, even less than before. He stayed in front of his computer for hours, except if he had a mission outside, and then left without a word when the work schedule was over. And Connor was sure he didn’t saw him eat. But it was hard to really tell because he had his own work and he often get out with Hank to eat so… who know?

All Connor wanted was to come back to house, put some lasagna in the oven and take a long bath, sore to the bones but when he saw Nines turn off his computer and got up, that day, his brother senses called him. He jumped on his feet, took his vest and ran toward him, taking him by the arm. He blinked when he saw his young brother with the hand near his throat. In a defensive movement, he was about to choke the one who had touched him but he recognized his brother at time.

Connor gulped but smiled.

“Can I come back with you?”

“Don’t you have a car?”

“I’m way too exhausted.”

“So you want me to bring you back home.”

“Yes, please!” he smiled even more.

Nines sighed and moved toward the security gates, dragging his brother after him.

Quickly, they came out in the late November cold. Connor brought his hands to his mouth to breathe on it.

As Nines walked to his car, he followed.

“I wanted to know how you’re doing,” Connor said.

“I’m doing,” he replied, as cold as the weather.

“I’m worry for you, Nines.”

His brother stopped talking and fishing out his keys to open the car doors with that common sound.

On the sidewalk, there was a couple of a lady Android and a guy Human and they were laughing.

When the two brothers came at the car, Nines tried to have his arm back without hurting Connor but this one was clamped to him.

“If you don’t let go of me, you will never come back to house,” he warned.

“Will you say nothing to me?”

“Nothing.”

Connor cracked a smile and kissed his cheek before letting go of him. He went to the door and opened it. Sitting in the seat, he fastened his belt and passed his hands on his face, rubbing it. Then, he glanced to Nines, coming behind the flywheel. When he put the key in the contact, Connor blinked because he hadn’t saw it before, when it was still in the other’s hand…

“Is it a L…Outch.”

His brother’s hand was clenched around his wrist as he reached to the strange keychain.

“Don’t ever touch it,” Nines said with a cold tone.

Connor who was used to see criminals in every kind, colossus and a lot of mad people felt a shiver creepy down his spine.

“O… Okay.”

Nines let go on his hand. When the big brother brought his wrist to his eyes, he could see the red marks.

“Sorry.”

His brother didn’t reply and turned the key, pulled out his car from the parking place.

“What about…” Connor was hesitant now. He could figure out what was happening. “…the GV900?”

He saw the hands tightened around the flywheel, so much the knuckles became white.

“His name is Gavin,” he said harshly.

“Yes, sorry.”

Connor knew it of course but he was also so tired…

“The damages are too severe. I went to Elijah Kamski to see if he could do something.”

“And?” Connor asked.

“He won’t wake up.”

“I’m sorry, Nines.”

“The guy said I could buy a new one, that would be easier.”

“But I thought the unit was destroyed?” the big brother said, surprise.

“Yeah,” Nines let out harshly.

The leather of his flywheel moaned as he was grabbed it even more tightly.

Connor stiffed as he heard that. He watched by the window, searching something to say to calm his brother. He perfectly knew the GV900, Gavin, wasn’t a simple object for him. When the Deviancy started to spread in the world, Cyberlife had send this prototype and he was certainly the only one able to go along the dominant personality of Nines. At first, the Detective had hated to have this Android around, arrogant, babbling all the time and taking the orders way too much to the letter.

But quickly, Nines had started to like him, to see him as a friend. To like him very much and to enjoy having him around. To feel like his absence was hurtful. To love him…

Connor wouldn’t talk about that because the recent events were pervasive.

When Hank and Gavin succeed to open their eyes about Deviancy, in a way or another, they split up. With Hank, his partner in the police, they had tried to secure Markus and his crew, talking to TV and use their authority to calm a lot of the police and military force. But there was Richard Perkins… And this one wasn’t the kind you’ll pay-off. He had a mission and he hated Androids. Gavin and Nines had to take care of him… Connor never knew what happened but when he had find his brother, he was on the ground, with the GV900 in the arms, the blue blood all around his body, all on Nines’ body. And there was Perkins, a bullet in the head.

A bullet from Nines’ gun.

However, due to the lack of digital print, the judge had conclude Gavin had killed the FBI agent with the man’s gun and that was the reason why they had shoot him.

Now, Connor, still watching by the window, started to ask himself if they weren’t wrong… And if Perkins had given the order? If Gavin had died in front of Nines so his brother had killed the one in charge of that infamy?

 After all, the GV900 was strong but you couldn’t steal his weapon from the Detective Nines Reed as easily…

 

 

Days passed, little by little, and Connor was really afraid. His brother seemed less and less happy and even his appearance had changed. He was paler, which was a thing since he was already really wan. He even got dark circle under his eyes and… yesterday, he saw him with a stubble.

A stubble!

His brother always so neat. Even if, with the lack of sleep, was shaved. Of course he was worry!

So today, he wanted to cheer him up. That was the reason he was writing on many colorful post-it. This was a thing Hank taught him to do and had often helped Nines to crack a smile in the bad day. That worked for him too.

With the precious papers in his hands, he went to his brother’s desk and started to press them here and there as Chris Miller was watching. He even threw him a little smile when he had finish. And from there, Connor went to his desk and waited, doing his work. Which surprised him a bit was the fact… his brother was already fifteen minutes late.

Maybe he was sick?

That was possible.

Not cool, but possible.

He took his phone to call him as he was checking the files of a Drug Dealer. Nines didn’t reply.

Now, he was scary, trying to push himself to think to every other possibility. Maybe he was really weak and struggled to get his phone?

Certainly!

 

It was almost nine a.m. when Nines finally passed through the security gates. He walked to his desk and Connor smiled, wanting to see him shine with the sweet words he let to him. And he saw him took the papers and threw them in the basket. His heart crumbled.

Twice.

Because something was wrong with his brother. He would never act that way. Never will be so harsh toward. Especially if he knew he was looking. Connor wanted to jump on his feet and ran toward him to hug him, ask him what he could do for him. But he was afraid to be pushed back and, even worst, to hurt him…

 

**_ Way much time later _ **

 

The phone ringed in the table. Nines glanced to it as he was letting his fingers caress the LED he always had with him. At first, it was a keychain and now he had turned it in a necklace. Pretty loose, the LED ended on the skin above his heart when he didn’t touch it. What was… not often.

He didn’t take his phone because he knew why he got a message. It was Christmas’ night. The day where people you didn’t talk with needed to wish you a Merry Christmas. God, or rA9 if you preferred, how he hated that day. This one, New Year’s Eve and his birthday. He had no time to pay attention to people who popped in his life two or three time the year.

He brought the LED to his lips and closed his eyes.

“Come on, dumbass, move your ass!”

Nines smiled against the little ring. Still blue, still glooming after all this time. And when he touched it, when he closed his eyes, he could hear him. And sometimes, he could even see a glimpse of him.

Opening his eyes, he could see him bent to the back of the couch, with his cocky smile. He could almost feel his fingers coming on his temple as he said again that ‘Come on, dumbass, move your ass!’.

“I love you…”

“I’m not real. What do you expect from me?”

Nines closed his eyes. He wished so much to hear his voice said “I love you” but one month passed and he wasn’t even sure he knew his voice. Maybe his mind had totally invented this one?

He craved to have Gavin back but he knew that will never happen. He could wish for it, of course but Kamski had said the body was completely destroyed. He could change his Thirium pump, could change his biocompound and what? That wouldn’t be him because the head was touched. His brain circuits had exploded. There was no data to save.

He didn’t want Gavin to be something else than himself.

“Are you asleep? No. Obviously no. Move your ass, damn!”

Nines opened his eyes and get up. He could see him so neat. It was almost as if he was there… and when he moved toward him, turning around the sofa, he watched him without blinking. As if he was afraid to have him fading away. He knelt in front of him.

“Come back to me…”

“Will you stop whining? rA9 shit and else! I thought you were better than that!”

 Nines looked down. He could almost feel the hands around his cheeks and followed their lead to see his Gavin with his LED flickering blue when the said LED was bumping against his heart.

“I’m so sorry, Gavin.”

The Remnant looked him.

“Without me, you’d still be there. You die because of me…” Nines felt helpless. “Why did you push me? I could have taken those balls. That asshole would be in jail and…”

“You’ll be dead.”

The man looked this face. This one, he couldn’t forget it.

“Maybe it will be more bearable.”

“I’m not there to say to you I wanted it and it’s not your fault.”

“I know. It’s my entire fault. Without me…” He looked down. “You were right from the beginning. A meatbag could only slow you down.

Gavin didn’t reply.

“I love you,” Nines muttered, glancing toward him.

“I know.”

The vision bent and their lips brushed against each other and… he faded.

Nines shivered and hit the floor with his fist. He felt something warm slid from it and didn’t need to see to know he was bleeding.

He got up, walked on the slightly cracked wooden floor and went to his underground, dashing to the door next the big stairs which lead to the floor with bathroom, big bookcase-room, his own room and his office he never used. He tugged the door to him, switched on the light and climbed down the steps as fast as he could. As his feet touched the cold ground, he calmed himself and walked toward the glass coffin where a beautiful Snow White was laying forever. Though his hair wasn’t as dark as the ebony and his skin as white as the snow. But he had those lips as red as the blood falling in the floor.

He pushed open the glass curved lid and looked the body he had repaired. Maybe if he kissed his lips, he will bring him back.

So he bent over him and his hand shivered on the glass, tightening it grab.

“I can’t…”

He even didn’t dare to really _touch_ his cheek as he reached to it.

“I’ll bring you others piece to make you as complete as I could…”

Maybe he should find him a LED because there, it was a disgrace to his face. He closed carefully the coffin and went to the stairs, climbing them. Up the stairs, his fingers hesitated on the switch.

“Switch off!”

He pressed the switch.

“Good.”

Nines closed the door and walked to the coffee table to gather his stuff.

“Nines!”

He took his phone, looked the unread message and leave it there but caught his keys.

“Are you ignorin’ me? rA9! You’re imaginin’ me! If I’m there, you want to see me, you douchebag!”

“When I see you and hear you, nothing can be better. But… will I be one day able to know what you thought?”

“Oh, Nines…” Gavin walked to him and passed his hand in his hair.

The Detective shivered because he could feel it. He was able to see him like that since one week or maybe a little more but he couldn’t say it to anyone. When you were young, having an imaginary friend or imagining scenario that will never happen, that was really cute but there… he’d got a ticket for the asylum and if they find a pill that’ll erase Gavin forever?

He couldn’t bear it.

Never.

“You’re mad,” the Android said, echoing his mind.

Nines felt his other arm around his waist and he wanted to hug him but when he did, there was nothing anymore.

Not only he had lost his mind but he was also completely idiot. If he was creating this Gavin, why he couldn’t just hug him? Kiss him? Do to him everything his stupid mind wished for?

Instead of that, he was forced to leave his house and go toward his car. He sat behind his flywheel and started to drive.

 

 

The Junkyards he used to visit were closed, cleaned. There was nothing there. Not a single Android’s piece he could use. Maybe he could go in a shop but he needed to don’t look crazy so it wasn’t an option. Okay, dug in the old robot’s piece wasn’t the sanest thing but anybody could do it. Some dealer got a lot of money with that. That was certainly the reason why they had emptied them…

What should he do now?

“Damn…”

“You should go to the Cyberlife’s Junkyard.”

“Shut up…”

“GASP!! I’m shocked! How dare you!”

Nines chuckled, his shoulders shivering. He would have reacted like that. How it was hurtful. Sometime, he tried to catch the sanity but then, he heard this voice and fall to his arms seemed so much better. That couldn’t erase what he done, couldn’t erase the fact he could never have it back, protect him as he should have done it, hold him, but maybe if he became more crazy, he could receive the contact he craved for? Maybe the fake limb will be warm, have his smell.

Let him leave in a world where the person he loved was still there. Please, God. Or rA9. Or Kamski? Whatever…

“Is there an Android heaven somewhere?”

“It’s a mystery.”

“You know it.”

“You don’t know it. And I’m there!” Gavin said. “Though it sucks, imagine me flying. I wanna haunt you!”

“I can’t.”

He would be less real if he let him do that.

“Let me haunt you, and you can kiss me!”

Nines straightened and looked him. The Android was chuckling, his legs on the dashboard, he hated that so the GV900 used to do it even more, and his arms folded.

“Just kiddin’. Go in that phckin’ Junkyard!”

“Yes.”

Nines sighed and turned the key in his car to go in that Junkyard.

“I love how you listen to me. But you’re not cool, Nines. I like cats, not dogs.”

When Gavin has started to say ‘I love’, he had shivered. Of course, Gavin knew it. He knew everything. Every thought and even what _he_ didn’t know as such. For example… why Cyberlife’s Junkyard?

So, Gavin couldn’t let pass what he saw, heard, knew…

“You know I won’t say ‘I love you’ to you?”

“Why not?”

“Look how you’re talkin’ to your conscious. Damn I loved _Fight Club_. Can I kick your ass?”

“No.”

“You’re not funny!” Gavin looked toward him and smiled. “You know perfectly why I won’t say ‘I love you’.”

“I’d thought you’re real, back from the deaths.”

“You’ll be completely and utterly lost.”

Nines glanced toward him and then toward the road. There was so many utility pole…

“Don’t do that, Nines!”

“Is it me who’s talking or you?” he asked, pushing the speed pedal.

“Don’t waste the live I have given to ya!”

Instantly, Nines stopped to push on the pedal and drive more carefully.

“Damn!”

“… Sorry.”

“Pff…” Gavin said.

Nines glanced to him and for a second he asked himself if he was really dreaming because the moonlight was shining in the brown hair and the grey-blue eyes, making them bright like a million stars…

 

 

Yes, Gavin was fake.

He had disappeared when he arrived near the Junkyard and now he was alone with a flashlight taken in the trunk of his car, and he was searching pieces. He was really carefully because the place wasn’t authorized to the civil. At all. And he hadn’t his police badge to save his ass if guards came to him.

Moving around the beam of his light, he looked around. There were a lot of things there, even Thirium bag.

As he was walking in the dark, a shiver ran over his skin.

“It’s not the moment, Gavin,” he said under his breath.

He moved the flashlight and sighed. He was really lost, indeed. Because he was able to see Gavin’s face all around him… Five, no… seven or eight face, all around. His mind flinched to some bad thoughts and suddenly…

He got it.

Why he was there? Why his conscious, his Gavin had asked him to come there…

Few after Gavin’s dead, Connor had learned they were some GV900 at Cyberlife and an agency could use them in purpose to lead the Deviants. It had been hard for him, but he helped to destroy every Android to prevent the peace between Humans and Androids.

He spun, looking all those faces and he giggled. So much GV900!! He couldn’t help but laughed. Loudly.

 

 

It was getting late. Really late. But it wasn’t so easy to bring a lot of GV900 to his car and to bring them in his house’s basement. He had even settled a desk there. He’ll use it as an operation table. Of course, he needed some help but with internet, you could do anything.

Due to the lack of place, he had only brought five GV900’s body but he’ll get as many as he could. He needed to settle a lot of things there.

It was getting late, really late but he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to work on those GV900. He chose one of the five the less destroyed and brought him to the desk. He undressed him with the tenderest way. And when he had done that, he heard a chuckle behind him.

“I’ll heal him.”

Nines caressed the round cheek.

“Yay. That’s not _me_.”

“I know, Gavin. I know…” He took softly one hand and pressed his lips against his fingers.

“That’s not me…”

Nines didn’t reply this time and he used a website to check what was missing. This GV900 needed few pieces and, thanks to his computer, he knew what it looked like. He went to the much destroyed GV900s laid in the floor. To be honest, he took them for that. It was obvious he couldn’t save these one. They were way too damaged. Some wound even reminded him those the real Gavin got.

“I’m sorry, I need some of your compound,” he said to a GV900 before pressing a kiss on his dirty forehead. “I’ll make you live in your brother. I swear.”

With the most care, tender moves and much respect, he opened his body to take some compound. This awful challenge came back for two others GV900 and finally, he could come to the one lay on the desk. He was ready to put the last piece in his body but didn’t do it. Instead of that, he took out his long coat he didn’t even take off, too eager to save at least a GV900. If he couldn’t do it for the one he loved, he could do it for others…

With his coat out, he went to press the piece at his place and waited, prayed. He didn’t dare to say a thing.

“That doesn’t…”

Gavin stopped talking as the eyelids were blinking over the blue-grey eyes. Niles offered immediately his hand to the Android.

“Hello,” he said with a soft tone.

“Hello…”

The GV900 took the hand so Nines helped him to sit down and passed his coat around the naked body with soft movement. The Android thanked him and looked toward the left but, quickly, the Detective put his hand between the spectacle and the eyes.

“Don’t…” He approached his hand of his cheek but didn’t touch it. “It was hard to make you come back. I had to use others GV900 for that.”

As the Android looked him, he knelt in front of him and took his hand to press it against his cheek.

“I’m happy to see you.”

“Do we know each other?” the GV900 asked.

“Of course not,” Gavin sighed. “Phckin’ copy.”

“No. Do you have some memories from the Junkyard?”

The Android nodded and for a second, his eyes seemed lost.

“You’ll never come back there. I swear.” He pressed another kiss on his hand and the second came in his hair.

So warm, so real.

“Nines…” Gavin said.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

The GV900 nodded and Nines got up to take him in his arms. When he felt his arms around him, he felt a bit of Heaven swirling in his body. Though he should look like a creep for that poor Android…

He climbed the stairs with him and brought him in the bathroom where he settled him in a stool he used to put his clothes for the day after. He turned the water tape and came back to the GV900 who seemed to discover the world. He crouched to him and pressed his fingers between his.

“I go search you some clothes, I’m coming back.”

“Thank you.”

“I would never thank you! That’s not me!” Gavin said.

Nines kissed the hand and saw a glimpse of smile. He got up and came out of the room, leading toward his own bedroom to get some comfy clothes.

“Are you jealous?” he said as he went through the perfect stack.

“Of course not. You’re makin’ me like that. You’re a freak!”

“I’m a Detective, Gavin. A good Detective. I know how people are. I bet I imagine you exactly as you were.”

“You’re phckin’ crazy and the dude in the bathroom will run away so fast!”

Nines turned toward him. Toward this part of his mind or a ghost? Sometimes, he wondered…

“He’ll never be you. Nobody can be you. But he’s precious. So precious.” He reached to the cheek that wasn’t even there. “He looks like you. He’s a tiny part of you. And if I wasn’t able to protect you, to keep you…I’ll protect him. Nobody will touch him. Never. Nobody will dare to take him away from me as Perkins dared to do.”

 

 

Even if he partied up hard, Connor was happy to have a lot of rest. Especially because he knew how much they had to work after Christmas. The period was full of party, alcohol and Red Ice. All the craziness was made during this time…

So, when he passed through the security gates, he was ready to work as hard as he partied up.

He walked to his desk and was surprise to see a blue post-it on his screen. He took it and blinked.

“I’m here.”

That perfect and neat writing…

“Nines?!” he called.

He looked to his’s brother desk then rushed to the break room. He saw his brother and he was afraid to see him so bad. Why he’d say he was there if not? But when Nines turned, the necklace waving around his neck, he had two coffees in his hands and a beautiful smile.

“Coffee?”

“You’re okay?!”

Connor came to him and pressed back the urge to jump at his neck. It wasn’t the time to scald him.

“I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m really, really, really fine!”

Nines handed him his coffee and as Connor took it, they walked to the main room.

“You had fun this night?”

“Yes,” Connor replied, his cheeks a bit red. “And you?”

“Yes.”

“You seemed still exhausted.”

“I didn’t sleep much but I’ll fix that soon enough.”

“I’m glad to hear that!” his brother said with a smile. “We lunch together, okay?”

“Deal,” Nines replied.

He went to his desk and said ‘hi’ to Hank. It was strange to see him as earlier but the man went to work in front of Connor, which greeted him, his cheeks still red.

 

**_ Few weeks later _ **

 

The basement had a bit changed. First, Gavin’s coffin wasn’t anymore there but in a room linked to Nines’ one. So, he would never, ever miss the hello and good night kisses he would lay on the glass protection. Then he had moved away the workshop… It was in another room, next to the bookshelves-room. Why? Because he had now seven GV900 and they needed to have a room. So he had settle a big beg, a sofa and others tiny things for them in there. The room was also very warm thanks to heater he had bought and settled the first day after Christmas.

He wanted the very best for them.

And as he was working on a new GV900, another one was sat in the edge of the work plan, looking him without a single word.

He needed a lot of pieces for this one but he hopped…

Some knocks at the door make him let out a soft “hm”? Then the door opened and a GV900 entered in the room with a box in his arms.

“The mailman came,” he said, handing him the box.

Nines let go on the corpse and turned toward the new GV900. He walked to him and passed his hand in his hair with softness.

“Nothing happened?”

“I just go to the box and saw we have something,” he replied with a bright smile.

You could take that as a kind of “no”. But Nines was really protective with his GV900. The mere idea of someone seeing them and risking to take them away making him mad.

“Don’t leave me,” he said.

“I won’t. I love you.”

The GV900 put down the box across the other one’s legs. Gavin was chuckling as he watched the man hugging that copy.

Nines wasn’t able to know anymore if every GV900 loved him, if they replied to his endlessly and immeasurable love or if they loved him because he forced that in them before turning them on.

“Do you want to see?”

“Yes.”

Nines took his GV900 by the waist and put him in the work plan to let him see as much as he wanted. He didn’t need any mark to recognize them. This one was GV900-5 and he loved him. He loved them all. He wanted to cherish them all. He would never touch them in a demeaning way because each of them was pure.

He’d give them everything he had and in return they hugged him and kissed his cheeks. He just wanted to see them happy.

And even if he was surrounded by all those lovely GV900s… _he_ was still there. Because his GV900s were some part of his Gavin, were like the resurrection of the ‘First’ but they'll never be the only one.

A thing he will never say to them because he wanted to see them happy.

He let his GV-Five open the box and they found some biocompound. Unfortunately, not those the new one will need. Anyway, he’ll stack them and if he needed something else, he’ll ordered it.

He had in mind to bring everyone back.

Well… except his True Love. He could bear to have some cute Gavins or with any other personality because they had new bodies. He saw them as a singular person having the most beautiful appearance he had never seen. But the precious corpse in the secret room? It was so particular. Damn, even his cherished GV900s couldn’t go in this room.

If it wasn’t a sign!

 

 

As the evening came, Nines had stopped to work. He wanted to have his GV900s back and worked a lot on it, like a very weird hobby but he still wanted to take some time with his darlings. He helped them to come back in live, it wasn’t for letting them getting bored. Thought he was ready to buy them everything. If one wanted something, he’ll give it to them. He starved for their happiness… and maybe their love.

“Nines!” GV-Eight and GV-Three came to him as he was in the kitchen with GV-Four.

They were doing the dishes after he had eaten with some of them. GV-Seven really liked this special moment because until now he was the only one able to eat because of a CX100 biocompound.

“Yes, my darlings?”

“Will you come with us tonight?” GV-Eight asked.

“Will you sleep with us?” GV-Three added.

“Of course,” he said to them, willing to please them.

And he loved so much being surrounded by them. He dreamed of the day he’d have a GV900 in every room. As long as he’ll see them, his moment couldn’t be something  else than bright.

“Go with them, I’ll finish that.”

“You’re cute, Four,” Nines said too him.

The GV900 smiled and took him in his arms. The Detective wasn’t still unable to know why his precious GV900s loved him so much but it was so good. He kissed his cheek then paced backward to the two others and took one hand to each. He got a feeling of intense pleasure at hearing them talk.

Thought… it wasn’t the right voice.

 

 

In the alley, a car stopped on the tiny white stone.

“I’m so sorry,” Connor said to Hank as he unfastened his belt.

Hank stopped completely the car. For him, the boy didn’t have to offer him any apologize. He perfectly knew how much the brothers were near from each other and since Nines didn’t reply to the last call and the three textos, Connor was afraid. Nothing strange. He was like that when his ex-wife didn’t reply when he wanted to have news of Cole.

He came out of the car, following his partner which was fishing out his keys.

“That will be quick,” Connor said, ‘or it will be a crime scene and we’ll have a lot of work.” His laugher came really nervous.

Hank passed his arm around his waist. “Don’t worry. He’s certainly asleep. Your brother work all the time.

“Probably,” Connor said even though he wasn’t so sure.

He pushed open the door and called for his brother.

 

 

The bed was big but it was hard for every GV900 to cuddle Nines at the same time and to have his attention. Especially because they had so much to tell him. Nines was in a powerful bliss as GV-Six was tugging his arm, pressing his nose against him in such a tender way. And on the left, GV-Eight tried to have his attention too. Nines had all the night for his beloved GV900s. He didn’t want to have anyone jealous. So when GV-Three knelt in front on him and took him by the waist, he just hugged him back, caressing his soft hair.

He knew everything about their insecurities, their wound and the perfect way to act with them.

He wasn’t even surprise that GV-One had slid on the floor and was hugging his leg because he couldn’t have much more.

Even if they were all perfectly happy, it was a bit creepy over there because as much he loved his treasured GV900s he had some model hanging around. He needed to fix them. Will fix them as soon as he could.

Was it so bad to share a bit of love with his pure and cute GV900s?

“Did you hear that?” GV-Three asked.

“Yes. It’s probably nothing.”

But if it was something…

Well, he had his gun. He always had his gun because nobody will touch them. Will take them away from him…

 

 

“Nines?”

Connor pushed open the underground’s door because he saw light coming from there. He climbed down the stairs, Hank following him carefully.

And when he arrived in the last steps, he saw his brother surrounded by his cherished  and pure GV900s.

 

 

Nines heard a laugh. The sweetest and most beautiful laugh in the world.

“Oh, you’re so phcked up. How will you explain that to the barrel of beer and your dipshit brother?”

Nines didn’t know.

How would you explain you needed as many GV900 as possible to forget the Love of Your Life… and wasn’t even able to forget him!!

He didn’t saw Gavin moving but he _felt_ his hands on him. God! rA9! He was feeling them. The one on his hair, the other under his cheek and the blissful was unbelievable.

Now, Nines really didn’t care how his brother was staring him.

 “I love you,” Gavin whispered before kissing softly his head.


End file.
